Mismatched
by The Cherry-Blossom and Uchiha
Summary: What if Sakura had a horrible past? Even worst than Sasuke's and Naruto's? Two Bloodlines Together? Read and find out! Discontinued til further notice! Remake in progress!
1. Bloodlines and Tragic Happenings

**Hiya! Cherry Phoenix Arrow here A.K.A. SakuraUchiha1612! I have a poll on my other account Cherry Phoenix Arrow but while that's still there I'm starting up a new story!**

**Summary: What if Sakura had a horrible past? Even worst than Sasuke's and Naruto's? Two Bloodlines together? Rated T for some violence, romance, and a little swearing in the future.**

**

* * *

**The jounin and the new jounin were ambushed by Sound on their way to Tea Country. They were battling for a little while and the jounin, Kakashi, was on the verge of death. Sakura, the new jounin, was doing everything she could to save him.

"No no no! Don't worry Kakashi-sensei you'll survive!" said Sakura.

"Sakura, stop" he answered. Sakura knew that he wouldn't make it but she had to try. She stopped after her sensei told her too.

"I'm n-not going to make it Sakura but take my sharingun," Kakashi weakly said.

"B-but!" started Sakura.

"Just transplant it to you left eye! H-hurry I don't have much time," commanded Kakashi. The pinkette nodded and quickly did the transplant. She wasn't sure what happened next because she blacked out. But before she did she heard Kakashi say...

"Take care of yourself and Sasuke and Naruto,"

Suddenly Sakura bolted up and looked around. She noted she wasn't at the battle field anymore, she was in the hospital.

"Ah, Sakura your awake. How are you? The sharingun implant was a success! I can make your eyes the same colors but their might be some side affects." said Tsunade. Sakura looked in the mirror and was surprised one eye was dark brown.

"Oh, yes I don't know why your eye turned brown but maybe cause the green was a light color." the Hokage stated.

"Alright," said Sakura.

"OK then I'll go get some nurses to help with the surgery." said Tsuande leaving the room.

'-sigh- I can't let Naruto and Sasuke know about my eye....' thought Sakura.

Later....

"The surgery was a success! One of your eyes hold the Byakugun while the other is the Sharingun but for some reason it's still brown and your hair turned dark blue. Oh well," said the cheerful Hokage.

"W-what happened to Kakashi?" asked the now blue haired girl afraid for the answer.

"H-he didn't make it but I'll set up for the funeral." the teary eye Hokage.

A few days later the funeral was ready. Sakura was released the same day and she dragged herself to the funeral of her beloved sensei. She wore a black t-shirt and black pants with black ninja sandals. Once she arrive she stood next to her teammates. Sasuke had just came back from Orochimaru and defeated Itachi. Naruto was up on his way to being the Hokage. The were both dress in all black and sent a sympathy look at Sakura. But once they saw her they wondered if it really was her or it was somebody else.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto. Though Sasuke didn't show it he was just as curious.

"Guys it's me," said Sakura in a know-it-all tone.

"What happened to you?" asked Naruto again.

"Both of my eyes were injured so Tsunade had to give me new ones and the hair was a side affect..." Sakura said looking down. Naruto and Sasuke flashed a look of pity to Sakura. The funeral finally finished and everyone left but the team.

"DATTEBOYO! I'm going to ask Hinata-chan to go eat ramen with me!" yelled Naruto leaving. Even at sad times he could find a way to be happy.

"I don't believe you Sakura, what really happened?" asked a suspicious Sasuke.

"Nothing...I'm going to go home," said Sakura. Sasuke didn't really believe her so he followed her all the way. Once he got there he heard some crying noises so he barged in. There he saw Sakura hovering over her parents crying. It reminded him of his clan.

"No...no....NO! DAMN IT GENJI! I was too late" screamed Sakura.

"DAMN YOU GENJI! Why does this always happen to me..." whispered Sakura. (A/N: You'll find out about Genji later....and Sakura's past before she was with the Haruno's)

Sasuke went to comfort her since this time he went through the same thing.

"Shh...don't cry Sakura, I'm here," said Sasuke.

"-sniff- why does this always happen -sniff- I already had to go through this twice and now again-sniff- Please don't leave m-me" said Sakura and she started sobbing again remembering her past.

"Ok I won't, Come on let's go tell the Hokage," said Sasuke carrying Sakura bridal style.

'bam, bam'

"Alright alright come in," said Tsunade.

"Tsunade, Tsunade! The Haruno clan was massacred!" said Shizune in panic (A/N: HAHAHA! I TRICK YOU YOU THOUGHT IT WAS SASUKE DIDN'T YOU! Raise you hand if you fell for it lolz)

"WHAT!?? WHERE IS SAKURA THEN!?" boomed Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama.....Hokage-sama....." said Sasuke out of breath. He was holding a still crying Sakura.

"Sakura!" said the Hokage. 'This already happened before! This is bad if this keeps happening she get a mental breakdown!' thought Tsunade.

"SHIZUNE GET ROOKIE 9 AND TEAM GAI HERE NOW!" yelled Tsunade.

A bunch of ninja suddenly piled into the room.

"WHA--" started Naruto until he saw Sakura. "SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto causing everyone to look at the sleeping girl.

"-wimps- Genji no!" said Sakura having a bad dream and she hid her face in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke just held her tighter like he was afraid she'll have a meltdown.

"Omg, Sakura!" said Ino running over to the two.

"Shizune send out the anbu squad and search around for a guy with dark red hair, green eyes with his hair in a low ponytail! We need to find him!" commanded the outraged Hokage.

"Sasuke, she'll stay with you for the time being ok? You guys can keep each other company and now GET YOU BUTTS OUT OF MY OFFICE!" said Tsunade while she yelled the last part.

* * *

**Me: **So I made Sakura's "parents" die so she could relate to Sasuke. Her past will be revealed later along with "Genji" So what do you think? Please review and check out Cherry Phoenix Arrow's profile and Dark Twilight Angel's profile with my other stories!


	2. VERY IMPORTATNT NOTICE!

My internet is down so I can't update for a while cause I'm using the cable! But for sure I'll work on it and type as much as I can once internet is back on! Really Sorry! I owe all my reviewers so much! I'm so so so sorry! Now who saw the Twilight Movie! Tell me your opinions!


End file.
